Only One Box Set Redux
by James Foldy
Summary: Eight friends plus Only one Box set equals One Epic battle for ownership of the box! However there is a twist to this story. The people fighting can do things that you wouldn't believe! This is no 'ordinary' battle, That's for sure!


**Note before we start:** There are many refferences to various animes/videogames in this story. I own the rights to NONE of them. This is purely for fan enjoyment.

**Otaku Ascended: Only One Box Set**

**Redux**

It was a cool summer evening. Lots of clouds in the sky, but with little chance for rain. The sun just having set over the horizon. While the streets still buzzed with the life of passing automobiles along with the usual sounds of a busy city, the almost hidden parking lot of the Fry's electronic store was nearly empty. Save a few parked cars here and there, not a thing was disturbing the secluded area. Just the way Frank liked it.

It was his turn to watch. So there he sat while smoking a smoke and reading a magazine. Giving the occasional lazy gaze over the lot whenever he heard anything coming upon it. So far it had been a quiet day. He almost thought it would last. Almost until it was that he saw the car. He along with everyone else at that store had learned about THAT particular car. Normally it wouldn't mean anything even if it WAS 'Them'. But he knew this night was different. After all, the shipping statement did say...

He had no time to worry about that now, as he saw something that made his heart sink even further. The first car had been joined by another. Another on the list of particular cars they had been warned about. Well a truck really, but that was a moot point. The point was he knew those vehicles. Much to his dismay he watched as four people exited each vehicle. Great, almost the entire group! This could get very ugly VERY fast.

Running into the store he rushed straight to one of the loudspeakers and shouted his lungs out.

"ASCENDED! WE HAVE APPROACHING ASCENDED! IT'S THE FIESTA GROUP!" He shouted with all his might. Immediately the manager began to bark orders at the nearby employees. Some of the current customers began to get nervous at the strange actions of the staff. Those who were regulars decided that they'd finish shopping in a hour or two from now and just left whatever they had been carting in any old place so they could make a hasty dash to the exits.

Meanwhile the small group in question was crossing the parking lot as any other person would. Nothing seemed particularly special about them. They looked like any normal person would. Well physically anyway.

"Second season of Claymore! Second season of Claymore!" One happily sang as he walked with his companions. The man was a bit on the big side, but not in an unhealthy way. He wore a simple grey dress shirt with a pair of tan dress pants. His hair was brown and short. Though his blue eyes still shown with obvious excitement for his purpose here. His name was Jay.

"I knew they'd have to bring it out eventually," Commented a man to his left. This man was fairly average looking. Though the dark tinted sunglasses over his eyes did give him a bit of distinction from his friends. He had slightly longer hair then the one who spoke before him. His attire consisted of a dark blue T-shirt with the fictional character of Nero from Devil May Cry 4 upon it. His pants were a pair of black dress pants. His name was James.

"Well if you think about it, it makes sense. I mean I know the first season did well when Funimation released it here. Least I believe so," Another spoke. He had in fact been the driver of the white car that had come onto the lot first. His attire consisted of a dark blue T-shirt advertising some college. His pants were a pair of simple blue jeans. The wind caused his short dirty-blond curly hair to wisp about as he adjusted the glasses over his blue eyes. His name was Derek.

"Dude the show was AMAZING!" Piped up the final member of the group to arrive from the white car. He was a bit shorter then the others, but not by too much. He also wore glasses over his hazel eyes. Much like the one who spoke before him, his vision wasn't the best. He wore a simple plain red T-shirt along with a pair of black dress pants. This was Brent. For those wondering, his hair was brown and kept rather neat.

"This is going to be EPIC!" Spoke the first member of the second group. The one to arrive in the truck. He wore a white shirt for the anime of Death Note. A shirt with the character L from the anime on it. He also wore a baseball type hat. He was Jason, the newest member of the group. His hair was black, and his eyes brown.

"Yeeeeeessss!" Said another taller figure to Jason's right. The person spoke in a deep pitch to help emote his anticipation. Besides him was another person of around the same height. These were the brothers Nick and Chris. Twins in fact, though not identical. The one who spoke was Chris. He had shaggy dark brown hair that had some slight curl to it. His attire consisted of a brown shirt and matching tan pants. His brother Nick, wore a pair of Oval rimmed glasses. He wore a silk like shirt decorated with a samurai upon it. The front being open revealing a plain white T. He wore normal blue jeans below that. He said nothing but just gave a slight smile. His hair was also dark brown, but much shorter then that of his brother's. Both had Hazel eyes.

Finally the last member of the group came up silently from behind saying nothing as well. He wore a plain black shirt, and was yet another person with a pair of black dress pants. However upon his head he did wear a hat with red letters sticked upon it's top reading quite plainly: "Who the HELL do you think I am?" His hair was brown and his eyes blue.

"Oh it's going to be epic sir. Indeed it is," Jay said walking into the store, the rest following behind him. Out of all the members there, it was clear he was the most excited about their upcoming purchase.

"Where's Jen anyway?" Brent asked.

"Who cares?" Nick said almost immediately. The rest being use to that, just shrugged the comment off.

"She's at wall mart with Jimmy. Not sure what they are doing, hate to say it but don't care either," James said frankly.

"Just curious," Brent replied. Nothing more was said after that. The group traveled on in silence simply eager to get to their destination of the anime section. Observers would most likely make note that the entire staff of the store seemed to be watching them intently like one might watch a snake before it struck. The group, if they noticed this at all, made no indication. Finally with one last turn down a isle they arrived to their destination of the anime section. There sitting upon the rows of anime sat the very thing they had all come to claim. The box set for the just released second season of Claymore. However, there just happened to be one TINY problem...

There was only ONE of these box sets on the shelf, and EIGHT of them...

The eight simply stood there calmly taking in the other seven bodies around them.

"So..." James said shuffling the weight of his body from his left foot to his right.

"So..." Repeated Derek adjusting his glasses.

"So..." Said Jason with a shrug. The rest simply nodded at each other.

"Eight of us and only one box set..." Chris said rather simply. The group nodded again.

"Well no need for things to get crazy or anything," Jay said with a tranquil demur, "I'm sure we can think of some way to see this through fairly."

"I agree," James said next waving his hand slightly toward the box set, "I guess we could do a game of Rock Paper Scissors between all of us and just go through the process of elim-" But before anyone could react, he had stopped in mid sentence spinning in place while grabbing the box set with his right hand. As if the air below his feet exploded itself, he suddenly shot several feet straight up into the air. Then leaning forward, a strange type of energy seemed to explode from his feet propelling him forward, and over the isle they had just been standing in. Leaving the group not only on the other side of the obstruction, but in the center of that isle as well. It only took Jay a few seconds to react.

"BASTARD!" He shouted as a strange red symbol appeared in his eye. Immediately a strange red like energy sphere exploded outward of his body, causing all touched by it to freeze in place, as if frozen in time. Erion, having realized what was about to happen, jumped back out of the attacks range. Unfortunately, the rest of the group had been caught in it's effect. James however, had already Air-Dashed far enough away to escape it, and thanks to Jay, there weren't many people who'd be able to pursue him now. While Jay had some impressive skills going for him. He was pretty sure none of them would allow him to catch up to him.

Erion on the other hand, was another matter. Placing two of his fingers upon his forehead, he seemed to shiver out of existence, only to re-appear right in James' path.

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!" James said while trying to stop his momentum. Erion meanwhile arched back his arm.

"Wolf-Fang-Fist!" He yelled flinging his left fist forward at breakneck speeds. James barley had time to lean backward enough to avoid the attack. Erion used this distraction to snatch the box set out of James' hands with his own free one. Smiling to himself, he spun around and away a couple of times, to stop a good two feet from where James still stood, attempting to regain his balance.

With another smirk he waved the box set back and forth while placing his fingers upon his forehead once more, preparing another Instant Transmission. However, it was at this moment that Jay revealed he wasn't out of the race yet, as he went zipping by grabbing the box set for his own. Both opponents turned to look at their friend Jay who had a rather odd image around his body. It was an image of a gold and white robot.

"The Lancealot?!" Erion cried in surprise.

"He can go this far into Mech-mode? Nutbunnies!" James exclaimed directly afterward.

"Damn it Jay, give me that box set!" Cried Nick, having finally been freed from the earlier attack. Wasting no time of his regained mobility, he seemed to summon from the air itself a large black blade that had a triangular shape to it. His clothing becoming a strange black kimono. He leaned forward just slightly placing his right foot in front of him.

"Flash Step!" He called before seeming to pull the same shivering teleportation trick Erion did earlier. The box set was out of Jay's hands before he knew it. Unfortunately Nick was unable to perform Flash step for very long.

"Got it-OOF!" He said coming out of Flash Step, only to be pinned to the wall via mystical arrow. It didn't take long to find that it was Jason who had shot the thing.

"I'll have you give me that good sir," He said dashing forward, twin sparkles upon his legs empowering his speed.

"Not if I get it first!" Derek called finally joining in by swinging a massively HUGE club at Jason with ease. Jason only had a few moments to react and use the bow to block before being hurled backward through the sky. Finally it seemed to be Brent's turn to join in.

"Hmm, I think I'll use... Bardiche!" He yells as a strange mechanical scythe appeared in his hands, "Bardiche! Ready an attack!"

"Yes Sir! Arc Saber..." The device says calmly as Brent swings the blade back. Then he rapidly swings it forward, "FIRE!"

A large crescent moon shaped blade of magical yellow energy spins forward heading directly toward Derek. Derek only had a few moments to notice the attack and leap backward out of the way before it spun harmlessly by where he had just been standing. Unfortunately this brought him back toward Jay who seized the opportunity given to him by trying to grab the box. The energy blade on the other hand was blocked by a set of two Fry's Employee's who jumped in it's path with a blast shield, sighing in relief as it dissipated before hitting the isle directly behind them.

"Victory!" Jay yelled triumphantly grabbing hold of the box set. Derek wasn't about to give it up THAT easily however and struggled to keep his hold upon it.

"No Jay! Defeat!" Brent called out as he leaped into the air. Too late did either of them realize that they had left themselves wide open to Brent's trap.

"Lightning Bind!" He called out casting the binding spell. Before either Derek or Jay had time to do anything they found themselves hopelessly trapped within a small sphere of electrical energy.

"GAAAAHHH!!!" They both cried out in pain, trying desperately to break free. Despite all of their efforts though, it was quite clear that they were going nowhere. Brent smiled at the success of his plan. His victory however was short lived for not five seconds after the binding spell went up, then did a strange wire come flying out of nowhere to impact and harmlessly grab the box. Recoiling immediately from wench it came. Following the thing with his eyes, Brent was able to see just who was behind this latest development. Now once again in the possession of the box set. James stood there, his right arm having been replaced by a plasma cannon.

"Gotta love the Wire Coil!" He said while backing up toward the register area, "Oh and just to make sure you don't get any 'Bright' ideas about following me, have a taste of- BRIGHT MAN'S POWER!" A bright flash exploded upon all who had been looking at him, freezing them in place much like Jay's initial attack had. James didn't waste any time to taunt or gloat. Seeing his attack hit it's mark, he turned and made a bee-line for the register. Unfortunately, it was not to be as the very floor itself reached up and grabbed him. Or to be more precise, the floor seemed to spawn a pair of stone arms and hands, which had grabbed his legs. It only took James a few seconds to realize that he had completely forgotten about Chris.

"Easy," Chris said back in the anime section having finished springing his trap. He had been waiting for someone to get close to the front the entire time to make his move. Clapping his hands together once, he flung them upon the ground causing a strange circle of alchemy to appear around him. James watched in dismay as the box set, which had been dropped from his hands when the floor grabbed him, sank into the floor. A few moments later, it resurfaced right in front of Chris. Seconds later, the rest were freed from James' attack.

"Nick! Get to the front!" Chris called waving the box set in the air. It only took a second for Nick to realize what Chris was trying to do. Before anyone around Nick could react, he had flash stepped once more, trying to get as close to the check out counter as possible. James and Derek calculated their options and decided to go after Nick. Jay and Brent on the other hand, decided to go after Chris hoping to stop him before he could execute his plan. Neither of them got very far however, when a swarm of giant demonic looking wasps descended upon them, causing them to halt in their tracks.

"The box set is mine!" Jason said once more running as fast as Koga. A few more poisonous insects flew at Chris as well. Chris merely scoffed and began to snap his fingers, setting the approaching insects ablaze one by one. Much to the staff's dismay as they quickly ran up with fire extinguishers in order to put the burning bodies out to keep the fire from spreading and setting the entire store on fire. Then, just before Jason caught up with him, he caused his arm to reinforce itself as hard as diamond. Bringing it up to absorb the blow of Jason's fist right as he went to punch him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Derek and James enact a temporary truce as both are too focused on taking Nick down to bother with each other. Using a combination of Gemini's Power to create a twin of himself and X's Dashing ability, James managed to catch up with Nick on both sides of him. Quickly having him and his clone pull out Z-Sabers, he swings his own high at Nick's head, while his clone swings low at Nick's legs. Though Nick didn't jump back like James had expected, it still succeeded in halting him in his tracks. He had in fact decided to change the form of his zanpakuto into the form of another. Namely the Yari held by Ikkaku Madarame. Though James' blades were made of pure energy, they proved unable to to cut a weapon of spiritual power. Using the opening given by blocking the attack, Nick quickly changed the weapon into it's three staff configuration. Seeing the danger, both James and his clone leaped back, but the weapon's reach proved too much. With a swift attack, James' clone was sliced in half and vanished. However it was never James' intent to actually win this battle...

Having been successfully stalled Nick was wide open to Derek's sneak attack. Using a long chain with blade attached to the end, Derek quickly wrapped the chain around Nick's Leg's, causing him to fall forward. Course it was Chris who still had the box set. Who at the moment was still in a heated battle against Jason.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Jason yelled slicing through the air at Chris. This also proved ineffective against his diamond reinforced skin however. Brent, having used magical speed enhancement to escape the insects had since jumped on top of one of the isles and had switched Bardiche to Raging Heart.

"Raging Heart! Onegai!" He yelled as the device began to fire small single blasts of magical energy at Chris. Chris, worried that the magical shots may by pass his defense, began dodging. The staff, seeing the stray shots, ran out with strange items that looked like tennis rackets made out of some sort of blast door metal. Quickly they went about doing their best to block the shots fired by Brent. Seeing this Chris realized he had nothing to fear and went back to simply blocking the shots on his own. Which produced mixed feelings from the staff.

"That's it!" Jason exclaimed at that moment summoning a familiar crescent bladed sword into his hand, "WIND SC-"

"No! You idiot! You'll destroy all the anime!" Jay cried out grabbing his hand. (Having finished dealing with his own insects) Jason blinked for a few seconds before realizing his folly.

"Oops, close one." He said right before yelping and ducking to avoid the arm blades of Chris who had chosen to use the distraction to attack. Jason shook his head as he blocked the next few attacks.

"Low blow sir." He said simply. Chris shrugged.

"Worth a shot."

At that precise moment, Erion flew by, having taken to the air during the initial interception from Chris. There he knew it'd only be a matter of time before he could swoop down and grab the box set. Which is what he had just done. Returning to near the ceiling, it was clear sailing for him to reach the goal of the checkout stand.

"Crap! We'll never catch him up there!" Derek said, trying desperately to think of a power that may be able to catch Erion. Despite the Noble Phantasim of Rider's, he couldn't think of anything effective. James on the other hand saw a soda machine set up in the center of the store that gave him an idea.

"Looks like I'm going to have to Attribute Switch," James said as a strange energy seemed to flow over his body. Nick knew what that meant. James was what was known as a Greater. Most Ascended could only use the powers of one particular anime universe. But James was different. He was able to use anything from any universe associated with a particular video game company. Those who were able to do such a thing were considered a higher form of ascended then most, and they were pretty uncommon. Though by some strange chance their anime club had gotten two of them. He only wished he was one of them.

Much like Nick did with his zanpakuto earlier, and Jason with the Tensiga, James summoned a sword into his hand from seemingly nowhere. The handle was black and extended till it met with the hilt that looked like an upside down skull complete with small rib cage. The blade was fairly long and double sided. Near the top were two small notches on both sides. Pointing the blade directly at the soda machine, it was like his entire body just flung forward by itself. He allowed him self to almost impale the thing before stopping his lung. Running the next few steps, he drew his sword back with both hands downward. Much in the same way one would rear back a golf club for a swing. Then, taking the swing he slammed the sword into the machine, causing it to fly up into the sky. Much to the despair of the watching manager.

Wasting no time as Erion was getting closer, James flung the sword on his back (which somehow stayed put) and summoned two automatic pistols once more out of nowhere. One pistol was pure black, and the other a shiny white. Pointing both at the air born machine, he began to fire, causing the thing to fly directly toward Erion.

Shocked to suddenly see such a thing come at him, Erion quickly stopped in mid air, using the most of his reflexes to spin around and roundhouse kick the thing back at James. Causing a loud groan from the manager. James meanwhile had pulled his sword back out and used an air hike to jump up into the air twice (double jump) spinning forward with sword extended, he cut the machine neatly in two, avoiding it hitting him. However seeing this, the manager passed out.

"That's it James!" Erion called down, "You want to bring out the BIG guns? Fine!" He yelled cupping his hands to the side. Small blue orbs of energy began to collect into the cupped hands, becoming a small sphere of energy.

"Kaaa... meee... haaa... mee..." He chanted while the sphere began to grow bigger and brighter.

"If that's the way you want it!" James said spinning his re-summoned guns around on both sides of him. He then brought them crossed horizontally in front of him. They immediately began to charge with a yellowish energy.

"Jackpot!" James yelled, as the power increased. As for the rest of the club. They were so taken in by the change in events, that none of them noticed that Erion had dropped the box set in the heat of the moment. Well all except Jay and Brent that was...

"Brent! NOW!" Jay yelled from the checkout stand. Having seen James fling the soda machine into the air, he used his Lancealot form to speed his way to the front. But not before setting up a plan.

"Understood!" Brent called out readying Raging Heart. "OK Raging Heart! Use your magic to push the box without damaging it!"

"Affirmative. I can be shot"

Before anyone could react, a blast of pink energy fired forth from the magical device, impacting with the still falling box set perfectly. The blast seemed to encase the item in a magical sphere, keeping it from harm, and propelling it through the store. Right into Jay's waiting hands.

The rest of the club simply stared at Jay dumbfounded as he had his purchase rung up and paid for. The clerk only to happy to put an end to the chaos that had spawned over the last several minutes. Both Erion and James simply stopped charging their attacks. The energy dissipating.

"What the- The HECK!?" Chris exclaimed at the situation.

"OK, what the HELL dude?" Derek said to Brent, flinging his hands up in confusion.

"Jay paid me twenty bucks to help him get the box set" Brent said shrugging.

"It was worth it!" Jay called from the front.

"Crap, well guess that's that," James said without regret. The rest agreed and collected near the front. Soon they were laughing and smiling like the previous free for all had never happened.

"Let's go hit For Your Entertainment, You know FYE. Maybe they'll have more box sets," Nick suggested.

"That's an excellent idea sir. You are a good man Nick." Jason said as he headed for the exit.

"We're at least watching that in club right?" Derek asked Jay as they reached him.

"Oh of course," Jay said with a 'You kidding?' tone of voice.

"Good, cuz I friggen want to see that BAD," Brent said from the rear.

"Then why didn't YOU try to get it!?" Erion said with a shocked laugh.

"Because I like having twenty dollars extra more," Brent said with a smirk.

"I hear that," Chris said. They all had a good laugh as they headed out of the area before the exit of the store. They had just about left when James looked back and noticed the passed out manager. He physically sweatdropped as he realized something and stopped in his tracks. The returning customers, having seen the coast was about to be clear, balked at seeing a large bead of water appear on someone's head like that.

"Uh... Chris?" James said. Chris stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... we should probably fix that soda machine..."

* * *

Frank sighed as he watched the group leave once they had finished fixing and replacing the soda machine. Wasting no time, he summoned two employee's to his side.

"You," He said pointing to one of the female staff, "Contact FYE and WARN them of the approaching danger." The young girl nodded and dashed off.

"You!" He barked at the other employee, a guy, "Help me revive the manager." The guy nodded and grabbed an arm, while Frank grabbed the other. The slowly began to drag the guy toward the office. Frank let out another sigh.

He hated it when they only received one box set in stock...

**Story Notes:**

Some Termology notes to help make sense of the 'world' here.

General Idea: The idea of this world is that one day people who really loved any particular anime series, manga series, or videogame series. Suddenly began to actually USE the powers from said anime/manga/game one day. In time they began to be called Ascended. Meaning they have 'Ascended' to a higher form of fandom/otakuness for their particular show. I do realize what Otaku means in Japan, but I'm going by the less offensive american meaning for it. (FYI: Don't bother trying to email me/message me telling me that Otaku means the same as it does in Japan no matter where you live. I dissagree, and that's pretty much that. Sorry)

Now, as for how the government would react to this. Well, it'd probably be something more akin to the X-men comics, but for the sake of the story I'm saying more that the government/world is more just taking this in stride, since anyone who becomes a big fan of something can become Ascended.

Ascended: These are the ones who have such love for a series, that they have suddenly found temselves able to use any, and all powers from the anime/manga/game. This includes ANY format this particular series has been. If someone uses a power from Inu Yasha that's only in the manga, this does NOT mean they can't use a power say, only used in the movies. Long as it's in the Inu Yasha universe, it's fair game.

HOWEVER, this does have limits depending on the person. For example: I love Megaman, and my guy in the story does use MegaMan powers. However, I'm not a fan of the Battle Network stuff (series of RPG like games for those who don't know). This means I can't use to many powers of those games being I know little about them. As such, if someone PRAISED the manga of say: (Random Anime) Yu Yu Hakusho, but absolutly HATES the anime. Well then if there are any powers that show up in anime only. (And I'm not sure if there are) Then that person would not be able to use those anime only powers. In short: The person must be aware, and knowledgable about the medium to be able to use any powers/abilities in it.

Greater: These are people who are very rare cases. These happen when someone has a big love for the works/products of any particular 'Company' or 'Artist'. For example say someone seems to like ANYTHING Rumiko Takahashi creates. (If you don't know who that is, go google it) If so, it's very possible that they could end up becoming a Greater, and be allowed to use the powers of ANYTHING Rumiko Takahashi produces. However there are very specific rules a Greater has to follow.

1- A Greater can only use powers from something that the person/company has been directly in charge of. For example, the character James in this story is a Greater for the Company 'Capcom'. This means he can use any powers from Capcom games. This does NOT include any games Capcom has only had a hand in helping out, or haveing something not theirs orginal outsourced to them. Such as the two Legend of Zelda games, Oracle of Seasons, and Oracle of Ages. While Capcom did produce these for Nintendo, the Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo, so James can't use any powers from those two games. It gets more complicated with games like Namco X Capcom, so I think we'll just try to ignore things like that for now. Though if I had to make a statement, I'd say he could use any powers the Capcom characters use, and maybe the orginal characters, depending on which company actually had more stake in making them.

2- A Greater can NOT use all powers at once, one after another. For example: James can't fire off a Hadoken then follow it up by slowing down time Viewtifull Joe style. A Greater can only use the powers of one particular series at once. Which is why in the story James had to 'attribute switch' before he could use Devil May Cry powers. Attribute Switch is just my name for it, but basically you have to 'switch' Game/anime/manga series attributes in order to use powers from a different series. So James could fire a Hadoken, then attribute switch to Viewtifull Joe and THEN slow down time. But he can't just use a power from one universe, and then immediately use another power from another universe.

Also such, anything from one universe of game/anime/manga only sticks around for a few minutes after someone attribute switchs anyway. Say James summoned the robot dog Rush from MegaMan and is using the Rush Jet to fly around. If he was suddenly to switch attributes to Devil May Cry and begin firing away with his pistols. Rush would NOT stay for the entire battle untill James decided to de-summon him. Rush would stick around for maybe two minutes at the most before vanishing since James isn't usiing MegaMan powers anymore. Sure this may be a bummer, but one can still mix and match if done properly. If James did fire an Hadoken, and then say wanted to switch to Devil May Cry and do extra damage with the pistols. The Hadoken would most likely stick around long enough to hit his opponet, being I don't think it'd take two whole minutes to fly over and impact.

Also for those wondering: Since in MegaMan X and MegaMan X2, X uses the Hadoken and Dragon Punch. Yes this does mean James can use both of those moves while using MegaMan powers.

Note for Ascendeds and Greaters: No matter how much you love two different series by two different copanies/artists/etc. You'll always like one of them at least a LITTLE bit more then the other. So no, you can't get powers from two different animes/whatever. Unless you are a Greater and the same anime company did both. It's not happening.

Liking an animation stuidio does not count. Loving JC Staff will not give you the powers from whatever JC Staff has animated. Nor will love for ADV Films give you every anime they've brought over. The company itself has to have created and own the rights to the particular anime/game/manga for it to work.

Mech Mode: Some animes have giant mechs. Most people know this. So does that mean if someone was a big fan of Gundam they'd get their own giant Gundam robot?

The answer? NO!

As many of you saw in the story. Jay had Code Geass powers. It's mentioned by James that he can go 'this far into mech mode' What Mech Mode is, is that if you do love a show with mechs that much. Then you are able to sorta 'make' your body into the mechs from the show. In Jay's case he gets a Ghostly Image of the mech around his body. This allows him to use all the weapons/abilities the mech has. Though if he takes too much damage, it knocks him out of mech mode completely. He'd have to wait a few minutes before going back into mech mode. He's also still only about as durable as a normal human. Not a machine, so a simple Hadoken could probably knock him out of mech mode.

If one uses a mech mode for any particular mech long enough. They will eventually be able to go FULL Mech Mode. Which is pretty much becoming a human sized version of the mech. (Not matter how much you use Mech Mode, or love the mech. You will NEVER repeat NEVER become a full giant sized mech. That's simply too much.) In Full Mech Mode, one is essentially the mech. They can take all the damage a mech can take. (or at least the mech in question can take) Even loose an arm or be completely obliterated. When something like that happens, the person simply reverts back to human form, no worse for the wear. Basically no damage the mech recived transfers to the human. This does however mean that they can't use that mech again for a long while. Since it was destoried, they basically have to wait for their powers to 'rebuild it'

(For slightly more information on Mech Mode. See 'Space Ship Animes' below)

Limitations: Now many may be thinking that there are some animes out there that would be great to have the powers to, and would make you invincable. I'm sure both animes Death Note, and Haurhi Suzumiya come to mind.

With the Death Note, one could just write the name of their opponet in the notebook and outright kill them. Or Haruhi being a 'God' could just will whatever to happen, to happen.

Well for the sake of the story, no you can't do that. Those powers are TOO powerfull. So basically as the creator of this I just say no. But I actually have a good reason 'in story' for why this won't wory anyway.

Simply put: Both powers effect the world at whole. The general idea of where the 'power' comes from to use the abilities and such of various animes/mangas/games is from the actual Ascended themselves. It's sorta like Mind Points in an RPG. An Ascended can and WILL grow more and more tired as they use their powers. Eventually becoming too exhasted to used them anymore.

Death Note and Haurhi powers aren't something like an Hadoken. An Ascended's power can only affect the area around them to a very limited range. Example: Say James wants to summon Rush. He can only do it around him. He can't say, summon Rush to appear in Japan, while he's in America. He can however teleport to Japan using MegaMan's teleport ability, being that he's only affecting his own body with the power. He's basically traveling at light speed. It'd probably take A LOT out of him though. He may even collapse from exhastion directly after the teleport.

The Death Note, and Haruhi's powers however. They affect the way the entire world works. Haruhi doesn't just like 're-write' a particular spot of the world, it's the entire world she affects, it's just usually only Kyon and them that notice being they are around Haruhi. This doesn't mean that one could get Haruhi powers and only affect a certain area of the world either. The power works in a way that it changes the physics of the world entirly. Yes I realize that people can't fly and someone who's Ascended could do that, but they are still only affecting their own person with the powers. Basically they are affecting how they themselves interact with physics, but not the physics itself.

As such: Erion has DragonballZ powers. While he can do the Kame Hame Ha, and other such powers. He can NOT summon the Dragon, or use any of Shenlong's wish granting abilities, being it messes with the physics of the world itself. (Sorry you die, no wishing back. :P)

The Death Note of course affects how death works. This being part of the worlds physics can't be altered like that. So no matter how much one loves Death Note, you can't get a working Death Note.

Due to this limitation. Any such power that should work in such a way where it's how the 'WORLD' acts, and not the person. Can not be used.

In other words, I don't care how much you love season four of Digimon, you can't 'digitalize' the world into barcodes and absorb it. The world doesn't WORK that way. :P

Space Ship Animes: Say Outlaw Star for example. Sorry, but no you aren't getting the space ship Outlaw Star no matter how much you love the show. A space ship is too big to just 'get' using your 'inner power'. I don't think it'd work like Mech Mode either, being it's not in the least bit humaniod. Mech Mode only works with Humaniod mechs. Though if you say like the Veritech fighters from Robotech (Yes I know what animes it really is) You CAN use that mech. It'd be in humaniod mech form only if you can only do the Ghostly Image version of Mech Mode. If you can go full mech mode though, yes it can transform. This should have been added to Mech Mode. Well I'll go up there and make a note.

End: That's pretty much it that I can think of. I had fun creating this universe and do plan to write more for it. If you'd like to write your own Otaku Ascended story. Well I'd prefer if you asked me first. Though I suppose I can't really stop you if you decide to go ahead anyway. :/

Anyway, I hope one will at least use the guidlines I set up. As a final note: I hope you found this story to be funny! ^_^ I had a great time writing it!

Final Notes: 'The Fiesta group' thing is an inside joke at my anime club. If you want to know where the joke came from. Well if the lines: "It's Feista time!" and "No! I can't eat the Taco! It's got CHEEEEEESE!!!" means anything to you. Then you know what youtube video we love that inspired the lable. :P

Oh and for those wondering, the powers people have displayed in this story:

Jay: Code Geass

Erion: DBZ

Chris: Full Metal Alchemist

Nick: Bleach

Derek: Fate/Stay Night

Brent: Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha

Jason: Inu Yasha

James: MegaMan / Devil May Cry

The -Redux- in the title. That's there because long ago I wrote this story before, but it was never put up on the web. It was just for my friends. But this time I decided, what the heck? So I'm putting it up. Still it being a remake of the orginal story, I call it a -Redux- and that's why it's in the title.


End file.
